Enterprise (NX-01)
|registry = NX-01 |owner = United Earth |operator = Starfleet Military Assault Command Operations (Security Augmentation only), 2153-2161 |status = Decommissioned |datestatus = 2161 |logo = Enterprise NX-01 Logo.png }} Jonathan Archer|2152|Shockwave}} One of the most important starships in interstellar history, Enterprise (NX-01) was the culmination of the NX Project. The NX-01 was the first starship, launched by the United Earth Starfleet in 2151. ( ) Enterprise established United Earth as a legitimate interstellar power and caused a wholesale revolution in Alpha and Beta Quadrant politics, paving the way for the creation of the Coalition of Planets in 2155, and eventually the United Federation of Planets in 2161. ( , , ) History Development For Humanity to make space exploration missions possible within a single natural lifetime, Humans had to make themselves capable of traveling faster than warp 1, the speed of light. After Zefram Cochrane made a successful warp test flight in the Phoenix in 2063, the propulsion system he created was further developed. In 2119, several engineers, such as Henry Archer and Cochrane himself, began the work that paved the way directly to Enterprise, at the Warp Five Complex in Bozeman, Montana. Over the next thirty-two years, warp engine development continued until Humanity's first warp 5 engine was created. This engine was capable of speeds that finally made interstellar travel in more survivable periods possible – that is, in days, weeks or months, instead of years. Consequently, Humanity was able to construct its first warp 5 capable starship, Enterprise, completed in 2151. Initially, Enterprise had a theoretical maximum speed of warp 4.5. Aside from its engine, Enterprise was also the first Earth vessel to be equipped with a transporter rated for transporting biological organisms. ( ) However, the machine malfunctioned a number of times before the initial bugs were worked out. ( ) The preferred method of travel was still the shuttlepod, unless all other options were exhausted. After trips in the pod, it was standard procedure for returning crew and passengers to utilize the decontamination chamber. ( , et al.) The ship was not as advanced in all areas, however; unlike the Vulcan ships of its day, it did not possess tractor beams, merely magnetic grapplers. ( , et al.) Enterprise had a standard crew complement of eighty-three Humans, with the addition of a Vulcan and a Denobulan; approximately a third of the crew was female. ( ) Prior to its launch, Gardner was considered for command of Enterprise, regarded as the most suitable choice by Ambassador Soval. Admiral Maxwell Forrest ultimately narrowed down the candidates for the captaincy to Jonathan Archer and A.G. Robinson instead, though, pointing out that the Vulcan High Command was not in charge of Starfleet's personnel assignments. In 2150, the year her was laid, Forrest finally selected Archer. ( ) The historical significance of Enterprise was related in a drawing of the ship that hung in Archer's ready room; the image was part of a series of paintings, depicting the historical lineage of ships called Enterprise. ( ) For information on the other illustrations, see Captain's ready room.}} Launch and early missions Following the Broken Bow Incident in April 2151, the launch of Enterprise was rearranged for three weeks ahead of schedule. The reason the ship's maiden voyage was brought forward was that United Earth needed to return Klaang, a Klingon, to his homeworld of Qo'noS. ( ; ) The early launch was strongly protested by Vulcan Ambassador Soval, who believed Humanity was not ready to explore space. He did manage to wrangle a concession from Starfleet, forcing Archer to allow the placement of Sub-Commander T'Pol, of the Vulcan High Command, on his vessel in exchange for Vulcan star charts. The send-off went ahead, Enterprise launching from the Orbital Drydock Facility on April 16, 2151, under Captain Archer's command. ( ) However, the vessel's early launch meant it left spacedock somewhat unfinished; its spatial torpedoes were uncalibrated, and its phase cannons had not even been installed. ( ) }} Once Klaang was returned, Enterprise soon explored an argon-rich planet occupied by slug-like animals. The ship's spatial torpedoes were calibrated in the heat of battle, in May of 2151; the ship only survived because of the intervention of the Axanar. ( ) Not long afterwards, the crew descended on and explored their first class M planet, eventually named Archer IV. ( library computer file) The crew also made first contact with a pre-warp civilization called Akaali shortly afterwards. ( ) The phase cannons were not installed until September of 2151, while Enterprise battled an unknown enemy. ( ) When a Mazarite ship attacked Enterprise in February 2152, the first shot disabled Enterprise s aft sensors. ( ) Enterprise reached Warp 5 for the first time while attempting to outrun the Mazarite ship and carrying Vulcan ambassador V'Lar. ( ) (both the first draft and the final draft) but not in the final edit of that episode, Enterprise was said to be six hours away from Coridan when Captain Archer informed T'Pol that she was about to be recalled to Vulcan in two days. In the final edit of the episode, there is no such indication of the distance between the ship and its destination of Coridan at that point in the story. Similarly, a reference to the ship being twenty hours away from Tesnia, in , was written – in the episode's final draft script – as being forty hours away from the planet.|In the final draft script of , an ultimately unused piece of dialogue established that Enterprise s armaments, as of February 2152, consisted of "particle cannons, warheads, plenty of hand-weapons." In a conversation from that script that is not in the final version of the installment, Archer and Tucker spoke a lot about the "territory" they had covered on board Enterprise, which the captain remarked was "not even a fraction of what's out here" in space. They agreed they could think of "one or two" star systems they would have preferred not to have visited. "But," Archer commented, "all in all, there isn't much I'd change about the last nine months." Nodding in agreement, Tucker concluded, "It's been some ride." In a later scripted but dropped discussion from the same teleplay, Archer told Tucker the ship had so far visited sixteen Minshara class planets and Tucker gathered this meant the vessel's crew "held the record," at least for Humans.}} Brief cancellation and missions afterward By of 2152, ten months after launching, Enterprise had engaged in armed conflicts with more than a dozen species. That month, the ship's mission was canceled when one of its shuttlepods appeared to have ignited tetrazine gas within the atmosphere of Paraagan II, killing 3,600 innocent colonists. It was this event, along with the ship's actions at other planets including P'Jem and Tandar Prime, that caused the Starfleet Command Council to recall Enterprise to Earth. ( ) Ambassador Soval recommended that United Earth wait another ten to twenty years before trying another deep space exploration mission. ( ) Captain Archer was able to convince the Starfleet Command Council and the Vulcan High Command to allow Enterprise to continue, particularly after it was revealed that the accident had been triggered by the Suliban . ( ) ]] In April of 2152, Enterprise struck a cloaked mine in a Romulan minefield and consequently suffered a large series of hull breaches. Another of the mines became attached to the ship's hull, pinning Lieutenant Malcolm Reed to the hull. After Captain Archer failed to defuse this mine, the section of the ship's hull that Reed and the mine were attached to was separated from the rest of the ship, with Archer on it together with Reed. Because a pair of that were nearby charged their weapons, Enterprise s hull plating needed to be polarized, even despite the absence of the detached hull section. ( ) The damage was so extensive, though, that the ship's port bow plating couldn't be polarized until the hull breaches were sealed. ( ) After the mine was safely detonated, Enterprise rescued Archer and Reed, then vacated the area. ( ) s exterior being a major setting for the story was thought up. Brannon Braga later recalled, "'' The concept was, how cool would it be to tell a story that's set entirely on the hull of the ship, with Reed pinned to it? How far could we do it?" ( )|In the final draft script of "Minefield", the explosion (and resulting damage) on ''Enterprise s hull was stated to be in the "port-aft quarter" of the outer hull. However, this is changed to "port forward quarter" in the final version of the episode. The mine that attaches to the hull was referred to in the script as being on the "upper-fore quadrant," though this is instead said to be the "upper aft quadrant" in the final edit. Also in the script, the ship was said to be seven hundred meters from the detached hull section when the Romulans charged their weapons, though no such distance is given in the episode.|Parts of Enterprise s hull had to be specially built for "Minefield" but were discarded thereafter. "We had to throw the pieces away," recalled Production Designer Herman Zimmerman, "we just didn't have any room to store them, they were so large!" ( )}} It was estimated that repairing the damage to Enterprise would take, assuming the ship found some tritanium alloy, between three and four months. The ship was reduced to only short-range communications – as its subspace antenna had been damaged – and a possible maximum speed of warp 2.1. Fortunately, the craft was directed by a passing Tellarite vessel to an automated repair station. Enterprise was repaired, though the crew was forced to destroy the facility when it was revealed that it had taken hostage one of their crew members. ( ) A plasma injector nevertheless failed shortly thereafter, necessitating a trip to the Kreetassan homeworld. There, the ship was gifted three plasma injectors, despite only needing one, and kept the other two as spares. ( ) Enterprise likewise picked up 2000 liters of deuterium from a mining colony, whereas only 200 liters had been requested. ( ) Owing to the ship's actions in previous conflicts such as its latest with the Suliban and the battle with the Mazarites, Lieutenant Reed came to the opinion that Enterprise and its crew were taking too long to respond to potential threats, so he began developing a tactical alert system for the vessel. According to him, security aboard the craft had been a point of contention between himself and Captain Archer since Enterprise s launch, with Reed taking more of a proactive approach than the captain. Because the vessel's crew became affected by a dangerous type of mind-altering radiation from a nearby trinary star system, Enterprise had to be piloted through a debris field. The ship was steered by Archer almost single-handedly, though with navigational assistance from T'Pol, and the newly invented tactical alert was at one point instrumental in executing these maneuvers without the craft receiving too much damage. ( ) )}} While attempting to pursue and detain a Retellian freighter in September 2152, Enterprise became crippled; a cloud released from the freighter, comprised of dilithium hydroxyls and ionized pyrosulfates, clogged the NX-class starship's plasma vents, temporarily preventing the vessel from engaging its warp drive. ( ) By September 18, 2152, Enterprise had travelled over 100 light years from Earth. In order to traverse a neutronic storm which reached the ship on that date, the ship's structural integrity was reinforced and the craft's power grid was deactivated, illuminating all shipboard areas in only blue emergency lights. These modifications were made by the crew, who took refuge in the vessel's catwalk together with their belongings. To accommodate the crew, the ship's warp reactor was shut down and numerous modifications were made to the catwalk. For example, command of the vessel was transferred from the main bridge to a temporary command post in one of the catwalk's compartments. The engineering team had only four hours to make the necessary changes. Upon addressing the crew with an initial speech whose audio was broadcast from the makeshift command area, Archer referred to Enterprise as "the sturdiest ship" in Starfleet. After the vessel's hull plating was polarized, Enterprise shakily entered the neutronic storm, with early spatial turbulence that at first disabled the vessel's aft stabilizers. The ship continued to experience occasional turbulence, albeit mostly minor, through its duration in the storm, which was scheduled to take eight days. Also during that period, the vessel – while more than twenty light years away from the Takret homeworld – was invaded by the Takret Militia, who were under the impression the ship had been abandoned by its crew. The military officers therefore worked on restoring power to the craft, though a three-person team of Enterprise officers set out to stop them, with the lives of the other crew members at stake. In an on-screen confrontation between Archer and the Takret captain, Archer threatened to destroy the ship. The Takret captain, who had been reading about the craft, extremely doubted Archer would do anything to even damage the vessel, but Takret Lieutenant Paltani did believe Archer. The ship, heading towards a plasma eddy which gradually increased the turbulence felt aboard the craft, was successfully sabotaged by its crew, and the worsening shipboard conditions influenced the Takret Militia to withdraw. The vessel was in danger of being ripped in two by the plasma eddy when the craft finally veered away from it. Shortly thereafter, Enterprise managed to leave the storm earlier than expected, allowing all the crew to return with their belongings to the rest of the ship. ( ) , Enterprise was described as traveling through warp faster than usual, with a note pointing out that the same effect is used in . http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/5_Enterprise/Enterprise_2x15_-_Cease_Fire.pdf}} Later that year, Enterprise was consumed by a wisp ship while they were 150 light years from Earth. Due to being encased in the alien vessel, Enterprise had its weapons, both the phase cannons and torpedoes, and engines, both warp and impulse, disabled. Also, Enterprise s sensors were rendered unable to penetrate the other ship's hull or detect any lifeforms in the wisp craft, though the wisps themselves were actually non-corporeal beings which proceeded to inhabit officers aboard Enterprise but also released the ship. The vessel's impulse engines were made operational shortly thereafter thanks to the engineering staff, but the fact that the wisps had captured the officers they had replaced prevented Archer from ordering the ship's departure until the missing personnel had been returned. After it was discovered that an osmium alloy which reinforced the ship's catwalk additionally shielded that area from the wisps, the uninhabited members of the crew, of whom there were fifty-eight persons, took refuge in the catwalk, leaving the possessed officers confined to quarters. Phlox managed to temporarily vent carbon dioxide into all areas except for the catwalk, which rid the vessel of the alien intruders, and Enterprise finally departed, destroying the wisp ship while leaving. ( ) |In ultimately unused dialogue from the final draft script of "The Crossing", it was decided that, following its encounter with the wisp vessel, Enterprise was to resume its previous course at warp, once the crew had left the catwalk.}} Shortly thereafter, Enterprise picked up a distress call from a group of Arin'Sen fugitives who had left a colony which had been annexed by the Klingon Empire. The ship docked with their Klingon transport and brought them aboard. By the time it first detected the battle cruiser approaching, Enterprise had brought all the refugees aboard, so the starship left their transport behind. In preparation for defending Enterprise, Archer ordered the ship to assume tactical alert and instructed that a torpedo be readied to ignite plasma in a nearby planetary ring system. Enterprise was subsequently attacked by the Bortas but retaliated, and a space battle ensued. During the confrontation, Enterprise lured the Klingon vessel into the rings of the planetary ring system and, by igniting the plasma, managed to cripple the Klingon ship before escaping with the refugees. Enterprise didn't destroy the Bortas because Archer didn't consider the ship's commanding officer – Duras, son of Toral – his enemy. When Duras subsequently gave false testimony against Captain Archer, the latter's ship was referred to as "the battle cruiser Enterprise". Duras, no longer the commander of the Bortas, had apparently warned Archer that Enterprise was "inferior" to that vessel. In Duras' version of events, Enterprise had nonetheless been the first craft to open fire. The ship was permitted to orbit Narendra III while Archer was tried there but, as soon as he was sentenced to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe, the vessel complied with orders from the Klingons that forced the craft to immediately leave, though Archer was covertly freed by Lieutenant Reed some time later. ( ) In January 2153, Enterprise received orders to reverse course and make a temporary detour by nearly thirty light years, in order to study a certain planet that was about to start erupting with active volcanoes. Since the rescheduled course was going to pass near the , Enterprise took ten hours off its flight path in order to briefly rendezvous with the Horizon, allowing Ensign Travis Mayweather an opportunity to make a return visit home, as he had grown up on the Horizon and most of his family still lived there. By this time, eighteen months after launching, Enterprise had visited twenty-two inhabited planets, though had not been to Trelkis III. ( ) Search for the Xindi weapon After the Xindi attacked Earth in March of 2153, Enterprise was recalled home. Arriving on April 24, Enterprise was refitted and upgraded with the new photonic torpedoes, enhanced hull plating, a universal translator update, and a new command center. The ship also took on board a detachment of MACOs, before being relaunched on a new mission to the Delphic Expanse to search for the Xindi weapon. ( ) The search for the Xindi was long and perilous, taking almost a year. Enterprise was in danger much of the time in the Expanse, due to the presence of spatial anomalies generated by massive spheres in the region. ( ) It was discovered that insulating the hull with trellium-D could protect the ship from the anomalies, but unfortunately, trellium was hazardous to Vulcan neural pathways, and Captain Archer refused to let Sub-Commander T'Pol leave the ship. Hence, the shielding could not be used. ( ) Eventually, T'Pol discovered a way to determine or predict the spatial anomalies as well as the locations of the spheres. During an exploration to verify T'Pol's theory, decks B, C, and E were breached and decompressed. ( ) Enterprise then spent around two weeks in a polaric field, in which the ship was covered with highly charged and magnetic nucleonic particles, primarily ferric ions, that formed a strong particulate which generated a power-dampening dia-magnetic field capable of shutting down all shipboard systems, including life support. The crew eventually was able to use the ship's shuttlepods to tow the ship out of the field, and the nucleonic particles detached from the hull once Enterprise was clear. ( ) Afterwards, Enterprise was hijacked by Triannon fanatics with organic explosives implanted in their bodies. During the event, part of the ship's hull was damaged and one crewman died. ( ) In February of 2154, Enterprise determined the location of the Xindi weapon and arrived in the Azati Prime system. ( ) There, the ship suffered severe damage, due to attacks by multiple Xindi vessels. The ship's primary warp coil was destroyed, damage that required Captain Archer to eventually attack an Illyrian ship. That craft had a warp coil that Enterprise s crew could use, which would let them arrive on time to a meeting with Degra. ( ) Enterprise might have endured even more damage in the Delphic Expanse, if not for the intervention of an alternate future version of Enterprise, which had traveled 117 years into the past when attempting to use a subspace corridor. ( ) Enterprise accomplished its mission to destroy the Xindi weapon successfully, though Captain Archer was presumed to have died when the weapon had exploded. The starship was returned to Earth by a Xindi-Aquatic cruiser following the end of the mission, though Enterprise made a slight detour to alternate version of 1944 with the help of temporal agent . During this mission, Archer rejoined the ship after stopping Vosk's attempt to return to his own time, and subsequently bringing an end to the Temporal Cold War that had, for so long, plagued Enterprise s mission. ( ) The crew of Enterprise spent nearly 10 months in the Delphic Expanse during their mission to find the Xindi from April 24th, 2153 ( ) to February 2154. ( ) During those 10 months, twenty-seven Enterprise crew members died in search of the Xindi weapon. ( ) :See also: Xindi incident After returning home The members of Enterprise s crew were hailed as heroes upon returning to Earth, especially Captain Archer, for whom several schools were named. Enterprise was placed into drydock, where it began an extensive repair and refit. Modifications to the ship included a new captain's chair, an upgrade to the transporter, and repainted door panels. ( ) In May of 2154, a group of rogue Augments, left over from the Eugenics Wars, stole a Klingon Bird-of-Prey and killed its entire crew. The Klingon Empire threatened United Earth with war, unless the Augments were apprehended. After a debriefing and refit, Enterprise was relaunched with Arik Soong on board to try to hunt down the Augments on the border of the Orion Syndicate. After several brief firefights with Orion Interceptors, the Augments found Enterprise, took Soong aboard their ship, and set course to Cold Station 12. Enterprise pursued but failed to stop Soong from taking thousands of unborn Augment embryos. Soong then headed to the Briar Patch; however, the Augments turned on him, and headed to a Klingon colony to attempt the release of several types of pathogens into the atmosphere. Enterprise arrived in time to stop the Augments, destroying them and their Bird-of-Prey. ( ) When the United Earth Embassy on was bombed, Enterprise was ordered to the Vulcan system to investigate. The Vulcan High Command postulated that the Syrrannites had been behind the bombing. The crew discovered a bomb still in the wreckage of the embassy and confirmed that DNA of a well-known Syrrannite, T'Pau, was on the bomb, but this was later discovered to be faked. Archer and T'Pol went on a quest to find T'Pau in The Forge, leaving Enterprise in command of Commander Tucker. After challenging V'Las' evidence on the bombing, Ambassador Soval was thrown out of the High Command and decided to stay aboard the ship with the Humans. Enterprise was eventually ordered to leave the system, and refused to do so with its captain still on the planet, causing a skirmish with the Vulcans. Soval informed Acting Captain Tucker that the Vulcan High Command was preparing to attack Andoria. Enterprise traveled to a nearby nebula where they warned the Andorians, and then assisted them when the two fleets engaged each other. The Vulcan High Command called off the attack after only a short time, due to political changes – back on their homeworld – that caused the High Command to withdraw. The discovery of the ancient texts of Surak caused the dismissal of the High Command, and Starfleet activity was no longer to be regulated by the Vulcans. ( ) Some time after the Vulcan Reformation, Emory Erickson performed a major overhaul of the transporter in an experiment on Enterprise, boosting the transporter range to more than 40,000 kilometers. The upgrade replaced the old transporter control pedestal with a much more advanced control system. The upgrade turned out to be part of a ruse to try to get back his son, who had been lost in a transporter accident, many years before. ( ) Later in 2154, Commander Tucker and Ensign Hoshi Sato were infected with a silicon-based virus while on an away mission. The virus was used by the Organians to test races, then, if passing, make first contact with them. As a result, a part of Enterprise had to be sealed off in quarantine. ( ) In November of 2154, Enterprise carried a Tellarite delegation, including Ambassador , to Babel. On the way there, the starship received a distress call from the Andorian warship Kumari. The warship had been attacked by an unknown ship, although Andorian Commander Shran blamed the Tellarites for the destruction of his vessel. Eventually, the crew of Enterprise learned that the Kumari had been attacked by a prototype Romulan drone ship which was able to holographically disguise itself as other vessels. Gral and Shran eventually managed to work out their differences, and Enterprise rendezvoused with a Tellarite transport ship which returned Gral and his delegation to Tellar Prime. Enterprise continued to Andoria, where Captain Archer and Commander Shran encountered the Aenar, a blind race of telepaths. A member of the Aenar, Jhamel, returned to Enterprise with Archer and Shran, and assisted in the destruction of the drone ships which the Romulans had launched from their home system. Again, the starship journeyed to Andoria, where Shran and Jhamel left the ship. ( ) Enterprise returned to Earth on November 27, 2154. While there, Chief Engineer Charles Tucker transferred to the new NX-02, Columbia. On Earth, Doctor Phlox was assaulted and captured by Rigelians. Enterprise followed the warp trail of a which had left Earth, two hours after Phlox's abduction. When the starship arrived at the freighter's coordinates, the Rigelian craft had been seriously damaged and only wreckage remained. As Enterprise s crew attempted to determine the identity of the freighter's destroyer, a Klingon vessel attacked the starship. An away team from the Klingon craft beamed aboard and sabotaged Enterprise s systems. Although the Klingons returned to their ship, Enterprise was unable to follow, due to the sabotage. ( ) In the end, Enterprise was repaired thanks to a risky maneuver on the part of Columbia, when Tucker was sent back to his old ship via a grappler wire extended between the two ships while at warp. Columbia and Enterprise then took on the mission of rescuing Phlox together. The crews were able to also save the Klingon species, with the help of Phlox, from a mutated version of a virus combined with Augment DNA. The infected Klingons were left with flat foreheads like Humans, without cranial ridges, a state from which it took almost a century for them to recover. ( ) A few days after this Klingon mission, an Orion man named Harrad-Sar came to present an offer to Archer; he would permit Starfleet use of a planet he had discovered, rich in magnesite. Starfleet would do the mining, BUT in return however he would get ten percent of the shares. To seal the deal, three Orion slave girls were given, as a gift, to Captain Archer. The girls were able to seduce the crew by controlling the men, and disable the women. Tucker and T'Pol, the only two unaffected, were able to foil their plans. Harrad-Sar came to drag Enterprise back to the Orion Syndicate, because they wanted Archer's head, whether or not it was attached to his body. The crew of Enterprise stopped him by sending a shock through the deflector temporarily disabling his ship. ( ) Enterprise was also present when Earth's leadership announced new trade relations with Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar, and Coridan, in January 2155. The members of Enterprise s crew were hailed as heroes laying the ground work for that alliance, a precursor to the formation of the United Federation of Planets. During this conference, the crew was instrumental in thwarting the militant Terra Prime organization, preventing efforts to eject all non-Humans after Terra Prime hijacked the Mars verteron array. ( ) At some point after this, the Enterprise crew paid another visit to Qo'noS. ( ) s involvement in that conflict was elaborated on in the first draft script of the aborted film Star Trek: The Beginning, set in 2159. The ship, which was only ever referred to in dialogue and wasn't scripted to appear, was said to be at Risa during a series of Romulan attacks in the Sol system which initiated the Earth-Romulan War.}} Retirement Enterprise was retired in 2161 to make way for new, more advanced starships. It was then placed in a Federation museum, where it still remained in the 24th century. ( ) Legacy In 2257, Enterprise was the last known Starfleet vessel to have visited the Klingon homeworld. ( ) Starfleet would not commission another Enterprise until 2245, with the launch of the . ( ) Achievements Enterprise s voyages of exploration were not entirely into unknown territory, as the ship was aided by the Vulcan star charts. However, it participated in several historically significant events, such as the discovery of the Temporal Cold War, ( ) the return to Terra Nova, ( ) continued involvement in Vulcan/Andorian hostilities, ( , et al.) the destruction of the colony on Paraagan II, ( ) the first Human encounter with a non-corporeal lifeform, ( ) the discovery of a lost Human tribe in the Delphic Expanse, ( ) the Xindi incident, ( , et al.) the Augment Crisis, ( , et al.) the Vulcan Reformation ( , et al.) and the formation of with the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites, ( ) which led to the founding of the Coalition of Planets. ( ) Enterprise also made Earth's first contact with numerous species, including: * Akaali, July 2151 ( ) * Andorians, June 2151 ( ) * Antarans, early 2153 ( ) * Arkonians, late 2152 ( ) * Axanar, May 2151 ( ) * Borg, 2153 ( ) Note: This first contact remained unconfirmed until at least 2365 ( ) * Coridanites, October 2151 ( ) * Enolians, late 2152 ( ) * Eska, November 2151 ( ) * Ferengi, December 2151 ( ) Note: This first contact remained unconfirmed until at least 2364 ( ) * Illyrians, early 2154 ( ) * Kantare, December 2151 ( ) * Klingons, April 2151 ( ) * Kriosians, September 2152 ( ) * Kreetassans, January 2152 ( ) Note: The ship later conducted a follow-up visit to the Kreetassan homeworld in mid-2152 ( ) * Malurians, July 2151 ( ) * Menk, September 2151 ( ) * Na'kuhl, 1944 of an alternate timeline ( ) * Orions, May 2154 ( ) * Organians, 2154 ( ) Note: The Organians wiped the minds of all on board, erasing all memories of this first contact. First contact wouldn't be officially made until 2267. * Osaarians, September 2153 ( ) * Paraagans, 2152 ( ) * Retellians, September 2152 ( ) * Risians, February 2152 ( ) * Romulans, April 2152 ( ) Note: First visual contact was not made until 2266; all that was seen of the Romulans was their ship ( ) * Sphere-Builders, December 2153 ( ) * Skagarans, October 2153 ( ) * Suliban, April 2151 ( ) * Takret, September 2152 ( ) * Tandarans, January 2152 ( ) * Tholians, late 2152 ( ) * Triannons, November 2153 ( ) * Valakians, September 2151 ( ) * Vissians, early 2153 ( ) * Wraiths, November 2151 ( ) * Xindi, September 2153 ( ) * Xyrillians, May 2151 ( ) Command crew , located to the left of the bridge turbolift]] *Commanding officer ** Jonathan Archer (2150–2161) ** T'Pol (2154) *First officer/Science officer **T'Pol (2151–2161) **Charles Tucker III (2154) *Chief engineer **Charles Tucker III (2151–2154; 2154–2161) **Kelby (2154) *Tactical officer/Armory officer **Malcolm Reed (2151–2161) **Alex (2153) ** (2152) *Helmsman **Travis Mayweather (2151–2161) **Hutchinson (2152–2154) **Rossi (2153) **Tanner (2151–2153) *Communications officer **Hoshi Sato (2151–2161) *Chief medical officer **Phlox (2151–2161) *MACO Detachment CO **J. Hayes (2153–2154) *security chief **Malcolm Reed (2151–2161) Alternate timelines 2153 through 2165 In one alternate timeline, Captain Archer's brain was infected with interspatial parasites in October of 2153. These parasites caused him to develop anterograde amnesia, and led to him being relieved of command. Sub-Commander T'Pol received a field commission from Starfleet, becoming the ship's new captain. She continued the search for the Xindi weapon. In 2154, the crew of Enterprise learned the weapon was being built at Azati Prime. But as they drew close, the ship was attacked by two Xindi-Reptilian vessels. The ship suffered substantial damage: thirteen crew members died, including Travis Mayweather, and twenty-three were injured. In addition, the starboard nacelle was out of commission, limiting the ship to warp 1.7. By the time Enterprise reached Azati Prime at that speed, the weapon had been launched. Enterprise managed to follow it back to Earth through a subspace vortex, but the crew's efforts were in vain and Earth was destroyed. In 2155, Enterprise led one of several convoys of survivors to Ceti Alpha V, where Humanity hoped to resettle, to escape the wrath of the Xindi. When the ship arrived there in 2156, T'Pol turned command over to Commander Tucker; the ship's new responsibility was to patrol the Ceti Alpha system. The ship was upgraded with shields provided by General Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. In 2165, Enterprise was attacked by Xindi forces that had finally located Ceti Alpha, just as Archer and T'Pol had returned to the ship to attempt a treatment that would cure Archer. During the treatment, it was discovered that destruction of the parasites in the present erased them in the past; curing Archer of the parasites would change history, so that he was never infected. In a desperate bid to change the timeline and save Earth, Archer and T'Pol vaporized the ship in a subspace implosion, thus preventing the parasites in Archer's brain from ever having infected him, creating a new timeline. ( ) 2037 In a different alternate timeline, the ship's trip through a subspace corridor from the Kovaalan nebula to the Xindi Council planet in February 2154 would have sent it to the year 2037. The particle wake from a damaged impulse manifold caused the corridor to shift in time. Unable to return to the present, and at pains to prevent damaging the timeline by visiting Earth, Captain Archer decided to wait in the Delphic Expanse until the ship could stop the Xindi primary weapon from attacking Earth. To survive for all that time, Enterprise forged alliances with other species, trading its advanced technology for food and supplies. The ship even acquired alien crew members, such as Archer's wife, Esilia; his great-granddaughter remained a member of the crew. With time, the ship acquired advances from other races as well. By 2154, its atmosphere processors had been doubled in efficiency, it acquired an isomagnetic collector from the Ikaarans, and it had a tractor beam installed. In addition, Haradin traders provided the technology to upgrade the plasma injectors and allow the ship to reach warp 6.9 for a brief time, but the ship's injectors were too old to take the stress, and so they couldn't use the technology. The ship had been repeatedly detected by Xindi tracking stations, but the readings were never confirmed. By 2153, all of the original crew had died except for T'Pol, now more in touch with her emotions than she had been in the past. Lorian was in command of the ship, Karyn Archer was executive officer and pilot, and Greer was tactical officer. Enterprise s crew tried to stop the Xindi probe from being launched at Earth, but Lorian gave the order to ram it too late, and the probe departed. In 2154, Enterprise rendezvoused with the Enterprise of that time period, just before it entered the corridor. Lorian provided Archer with the Haradin specifications, but the future T'Pol intervened, showing that performing the upgrade was too dangerous. She suggested Enterprise upgrade its impulse manifold to reduce particle wake, but Lorian refused to let Archer carry out the plan; he stole the 2154 ship's injectors to use them himself. The two Enterprise''s deadlocked in space battle, and Lorian eventually relented, agreeing to follow Archer's plan; Archer's ''Enterprise made it safely through the corridor. ( ) )}} Alternate reality In 2259 of the alternate reality, a replica of this starship was on display in the office of Admiral . This ship was considered historically on par with the Wright Flyer, the Spirit of St. Louis, and the Phoenix, among others. ( ) }} | }} Appendices Appearances The Enterprise NX-01 appears in: * ** ** References * * : ** Background information Name As evidenced by the second draft script of pilot episode , this ship was originally to have been called the SS Enterprise. In the proceedings before the show's premiere, that was how the vessel was repeatedly referred to. ( , paperback ed., p. 260; ) Unlike later ships to bear the name, the NX Enterprise is generally referred to as a proper name, without a "the", in the manner that one refers to James T. Kirk's ship, the . Concept origins Among the first thoughts that Star Trek: Enterprise co-creator Rick Berman had for the series that became Enterprise was that he wanted the new series to be set on a spaceship that was heading out rather than making a return journey home, in order to differentiate the craft from the likes of Deep Space 9 and the . ( ) Having considered alternatives such as focusing the series on an era before there were ships or instead featuring a fleet of ships, Berman and fellow series co-creator Brannon Braga finally selected the idea that was to become Enterprise. "We decided to make it the first warp five starship," Braga noted. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD/Blu-ray) : the "hero" ship that succeeded the NX-class Enterprise in reality, and a vessel which, unlike its immediate predecessor, was depicted as being built on Earth]] Rick Berman originally imagined the series as following the ship's construction on Earth, an idea Brannon Braga also wanted to see actualized. They were interested in making either all or most of the series' first season focus on the building of the vessel – which was, at that time, conceived as Earth's first warp 5 capable starship – and for the ship's development to be controversial among the Humans who were on Earth. The ship would have been depicted as launching after its construction was completed. Because executives at Paramount favored a more conventional setting for the new Star Trek series, however, the starship's launch was in the pilot episode . ("To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise, Part I: Countdown", ENT Season 1 Blu-ray special features) The dropped concept of showing Enterprise s construction thrilled Manny Coto. "That would have been fascinating, to see ''Enterprise built, to start from scratch, from the very beginning," he enthused. Coto, a long-time fan of how Romulan scopes are used in without a viewscreen, also wished that ''Enterprise initially had had no viewscreen, with tubes similar to the Romulan devices instead being used by the crew to look outside the vessel, and that a viewscreen had been installed on the ship during the course of the series. ("Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise, Part One: New Voices", ENT Season 4 Blu-ray special features) Impact of identity The fact that the NX-class Enterprise was planned to be the focus of a weekly series, which viewers would hopefully watch each week, meant that the design of its bridge was purposefully made to look comfortable and less claustrophobic than a submarine interior. ( ) Production Designer Herman Zimmerman contemplated the importance of the vessel's lineage while orchestrating the ship's design. He subsequently mused, "In the case of ''Star Trek, it's a special kind of vehicle – no pun intended – for storytelling because it has such a rich history." ( , paperback ed., p. 261) Both the historical significance of the vessel and how the craft was to be focused on in the show meant the ship not only needed to look like a realistic precursor of Captain Kirk's USS ''Enterprise but also "had to be interesting and something that the Star Trek fans would find exciting," in Rick Berman's words. ( ) Enterprise was the first "hero" ship in a Star Trek series for which the development of its design was aided by CGI. ( , p. 34) The fact that the ship was planned to be portrayed on-screen over the course of seven years was not on CGI illustrator Doug Drexler's mind, though, as he set to work on creating a preliminary approval CGI model of the vessel, which he originally assumed would serve merely as a quick mock-up. ( , p. 26) The UPN press kit promoting the series included a blurred photograph that seemed to be of a door or a corridor aboard the ship, which stirred up online fan speculation about what the image showed. Rick Berman later responded, "That's actually funny. We had no art which was approved at that point and that was an out-of-focus picture that was actually taken on one of our sets." ( , p. 15) The prototype CG model of the ship garnered promotion for the vessel, prior to the launch of the series. "It appeared very early on in print before the high resolution model was ready," offered Doug Drexler. The vessel's early publicity also included Archer actor Scott Bakula giving a tour of the Enterprise sets. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 33, No. 5, p. 19) The uncertainty over how Enterprise would look was immediately apparent to Mike Sussman and Phyllis Strong as they set to work on writing , the first regular episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. Hence, Sussman's first thought straight after they wrote "EXT. SPACE – ENTERPRISE" was to wonder what the ship actually looked like. http://larrynemecek.com/articles/mike-sussman-profile.pdf Depicting the ship prototype model of Enterprise]] Although both Herman Zimmerman and Doug Drexler favored a slightly bronze tint for Enterprise s hull, this coloration was altered after they sent the approval CG model of the craft to Foundation Imaging, to be refined into the high resolution version of the ship, for production. Regarding the alteration in color, Drexler later conceded, "I don’t know where that change originated." At the time the high-resolution model was created, Enterprise was technically the most photo-realistic ship ever built for Star Trek. Fully meaning for that eventual model to be shown over the projected seven-year series run, Foundation Imaging attempted to make it as detailed as they possibly could. ( , pp. 25 & 26) No practical studio models of Enterprise were ever made for the series; it was the first Star Trek main ship to be depicted without the creation of a practical model. However, Doug Drexler did create a paper miniature of the vessel, a study model for Foundation Imaging to view what the ship would probably look like from certain angles. ( ) In the revised final draft script of "Broken Bow", Enterprise was to be introduced with a close-up on a small section of the ship's hull, followed by the camera pulling back and action continuing from that point on. This doesn't match how the craft is introduced in the final version of the episode. However, the script did make it clear, in that and subsequent scenes, that the ship was only ever to be partly shown prior to its launch (which was described as "Our first full view of the majestic ship"), which is true of how the vessel is depicted in the episode's final edit. During Star Trek: Enterprise s ultimately four-season run, the NX-class Enterprise appeared in all episodes of the series except for the two-part and (though its mirror counterpart did appear in the former episode). As scripted for ENT penultimate episode and series finale , Enterprise was to be depicted in the last shot of both episodes in a slightly different way to how it is shown on screen at the conclusion of those two installments. For instance, the final draft script of "Terra Prime" had Enterprise, in the episode's final view of the ship, travel from the dark side of Earth to the side of the planet illuminated by Sol. In the final edit of the episode, though, Enterprise goes the opposite way, traveling from the light side of Earth to the darkened part. Also, Enterprise is traveling towards a blue nebula in the series' last shot of the vessel, though no such nebula was mentioned in the final draft script of "These Are the Voyages...". Other notes Doug Drexler had a concept for the development of Enterprise that was never used on the show. "My idea was that at the end of the fourth season, the ship would put into drydock for a major refit," he explained. "After four years, out there, dealing with unknowns, it would be time to upgrade the ship based on everything they had learned." Drexler later assisted in the production of models of this "(SS) Enterprise NX-01 Refit" for Polar Lights and the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection. A CG render of the ship also appeared in the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar. The distinctive Enterprise NX-01 emblem was created by Wendy Drapanas. ( ) (Also see Assignment patch) A great number of panels from the Enterprise sets have been sold off in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay. A shelf, seen inside the set for the crew quarters, was also sold off at the auction. The Artisan prop and model shop of Quantum Mechanix, QMx FX Cinema Arts, was asked to illustrate the history of space flight with models for . The NX-class Enterprise was included in the models constructed, of which there were fourteen different classes in total. On the organization's website, there was a picture of the ship. http://www.qmxonline.com/news/stid-history-of-starflight-models/ Apocrypha In novels set after the events of the Terra Prime crisis – during which it is revealed that Tucker's death was faked and future records altered so that he could investigate Romulan activity – Enterprise is involved in several major battles during the Earth-Romulan War up until the climactic Battle of Cheron in 2160, during which she was crippled by the Romulan flagship, sustaining such serious damage that she had to be decommissioned. (To Brave the Storm; A Choice of Futures) She is subsequently acquired by the Smithsonian Institution for its orbital annex, being meticulously restored with many interior surfaces covered in plastic to protect them from contact by visiting tourists. (A Choice of Futures) Enterprise is featured in the first few levels of the Star Trek: Encounters video game. Its levels are based off of the third season of Enterprise, and involve the search for and destruction of the Xindi weapon, as well as defeating the plans of the Sphere-Builders. In addition, Enterprise appears in the game's last level, when a temporal anomaly appears near Earth. When the anomaly causes the to vanish, Enterprise is left alone to battle a fleet of Dominion warships. In the end, Enterprise NX-01 joins forces with the , Enterprise-E, the , and USS Voyager to defeat a combined Xindi, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, and Borg fleet. In the Pocket ENT novel Beneath the Raptor's Wing, the Latin phrase "Ad eundum quo nemo ante iit" was added to Enterprise s mission patch. It was chosen, and then translated, from a speech given by Zefram Cochrane before his disappearance. In the alternate reality, Enterprise appears as a holographic depiction in young 's bedroom during the 2240s near the start of the comic "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1". External links * * * * bg:Ентърпрайз (NX-01) cs:Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) es:Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Enterprise (NX-01) it:Enterprise (NX-01) ja:エンタープライズ(NX-01) nl:Enterprise (NX-01) pl:"Enterprise" NX-01 pt:Enterprise (NX-01) ru:Энтерпрайз (NX-01) sv:Enterprise (NX-01) Category:Earth starships